


Painter of the night: Power, lust and abuse.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: 𝗔 𝗴𝗮𝘆 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗹 𝗶𝗻 𝗝𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗼𝗻 [1]
Category: Painter of the Night (Yahwacheop) by Byeonduck, 야화첩 | Painter of the Night (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bad English, Baek Na-Kyum needs help :(, Canon - Korean Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, Korean Characters, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Promiscuity, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Webtoon, inspired by a webtoon, no beta we die like men, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Na-kyum is a young painter with an exceptional talent: creating erotic images of men. Though he has published a few collections under a pseudonym, he has decided to quit painting. Then Seungho, a young nobleman, barges into his life. A hell-raiser notorious for his insatiable lust, Seungho forces Na-kyum to become his private painter. However, the nights that await Na-kyum are beyond anything he could have imagined…Inspired by the webtoon "야화첩" (created by Byeonduck!)
Relationships: Yoon Seungho/Baek Na-Kyum
Series: 𝗔 𝗴𝗮𝘆 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗹 𝗶𝗻 𝗝𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗼𝗻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Painter of the night: Power, lust and abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short about this comic. I have to make something clear, the story has great potential but it's definitely about sexual abuse no matter how the main characters end up.
> 
> Also, I must emphasize that Byeonduck's drawing style is flawless!

What did he really fancy about that brat? That crybaby could only do two things, namely to cry and to paint. Every time he thought about it, he found it hard to understand.

His name, Baek Na-Kyum, a poor orphan who grew up in the red district around the whores. The first time he saw him, he remembered how pathetic this guy was, with several bottles of alcohol next to him.Yoon Seungho is completely different from that skinny fellow; belonging to the high-born, he is well-built, and handsome. He had it all. What connected those two? Simple, they were both complete perverts. While one painted men engaging in sodomy, the other performed such an act of promiscuity without fear or shame.

When Yoon Seungho wanted something, he just obtained it. It was that simple. Money and power move society, and there's nothing for it to avoid. It turns out that this shameless master wanted to find that painter who made his nights even more delightful. The young painter, besides being talented, dirty-minded and a non-stop crybaby, he was also pretty good-looking and there was nothing to deny it. He seemed to be of his type, delicate, thin and pale, but what hypnotized him the most were the juicy lips and the catlike eyes. It was irritating to see the young boy cry, but it also made him horny. The bloody bastard had no limits.

Master Yoon once said, _“I may have a reputation for promiscuity, but that doesn´t mean I´d ever embrace a peasant.”_ Funny enough, it didn't take long for him to eat his own words. It was all an accident. He never intended to sleep with a lowborn. But at that point, what more could he lose? He had laid his hands on so many men that he lost count; all of them from wealthy families, all of them young and beautiful. This one was different, and one who he was unable to resist.

Baek Na-Kyum had the talent not only to paint crudeness on a magnificent artistic level, but he also had the talent to drive the irrational master crazy. All the others could never make him feel the same, it was inexplicable and purely sensational. His petite body fitted perfectly with his own, his moans sounded like a perfectly composed melody. He opened the Pandora's box that day, and he was sure he'd never close it up again.

No matter how much the weeping painter resisted, the master had him at his feet. Everything Yoon Seungho wanted, he obtained. If that meant resorting to threats, to beatings, to forcing someone against their will, he would easily do it. Just like that, without hesitation. Perhaps it was a mood brought on by a new experience, but as time went by he realized it was not so; the more he used the young painter's body, the less desire he had to satisfy his lust towards other men. Confused because of this, he did nothing but resort to denial. But it was clear that he could not tolerate a situation in which Baek Na-Kyum was out of his reach, that sometimes he was really uneasy when tears soaked his tender face, and that he was easily angered when he heard another man's name coming out of that tempting mouth.

Yoon Seungho understood how jealousy works. His possessiveness got more alive than ever.

Being the haughty and shameless master, he had no understanding of feelings such as respect and love. There was nothing kind in him, his heart, a black box of selfishness. Master Yoon had no second thoughts in continuing to rape the youth in every possible way, using not only his body to satisfy his hunger for lust, but also breaking down the boy's mind by pitifully torturing him.

Yoon Seungho got everything he wanted regardless of the means required for it. Maybe he was in a state of confusion, maybe he was going crazy over a simple peasant but he decided to stop trying to figure it out. Yoon Seungho was sure of one thing, he wanted Baek Na-Kyum; his body or more than it, that still remained unanswered. In view of this, he decided to resort to what he knew to do best, to abuse and torture, to use the young painter as he wanted; to use him as his preferred item. Unfortunately, Baek Na-Kyum changed from a painter to a caged bird.

* * *

* * *

* * *

~~this bitch is handsome but dangerous~~

~~my smol baby ;#;~~


End file.
